


He's Not Here

by Raukawas



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Reunions, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raukawas/pseuds/Raukawas
Summary: FIves finds out after his death, not everyone is there to meet him.





	He's Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt my feelings making this.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Fives bellowed reaching for Rex’s blasters. 

He turned only to feel a searing pain in his chest. He dropped the weapon and looked down at his wound feeling it go numb. Clutching his chest and gasping he looked up, staring at Fox thinking, he shot me, over and over again with the ground rushing up to meet him.

“FIVES!” he distantly heard. “Fives! Fives.” He thinks it’s Rex.

“Get this ray-shield off!” he hears the general yell. 

Another blaster shot and Rex is kneeling next to him. “Fives. Brother.” He rolls over to meet him sending pain hurtling through his body. He yells something again, an order, but no one moves. “Rex,” he weakly says. “This, it’s bigger than any of us. Than anything I could’ve imagined. I-i-i never meant,’” he strains and tries to sit up. “I only wanted to do my duty.” He gasps for air eyes fluttering feeling himself fade. No, not yet, he still had more to say. “The mission. The nightmares. Finally over…” He couldn’t hold on any longer. He let go.  
____________________________________________________________________________

He saw himself lying there in Rex’s arms, lifeless. All that once made him who he was gone in a blink of an eye. He felt hot tears streak his cheeks. Why. Why did he have to go out this way?

“Hey, Fives,” a familiar voice called. “Over here.”

He turned to face the sound and Tup beckoning him from behind some boxes. He reluctantly left the scene and went to him. He stood there for a moment just staring at him before being enveloped in a hug. “What’s happening?” Fives whispered into his shoulder. “How are you here?”

“Because he died.” He whipped his head around to see Hevy and Cut Up and the rest of Domino Squad walking towards him. “We all did.” Another voice says and he sees Hardcase walk up behind them. He broke out into a grin happy to see his lost vode again and looks at all of their faces. But one’s missing.

“Where’s Echo?” he asks still searching. He looks at his brothers nervous glances and the truth sets in. He survived. “Fives I know this is going to be hard for you to hear but.” Tup starts as he begins to shake his head. “He survived the explosion.” He can’t be alive. “No,” he whispered. “No no no no no no no.” He starts to cry again. How could he be alive? “I’m sorry vod.” 

Fives shoves Tup away and falls to his knees. This can’t be happening, he thinks. Echo can’t be alive. “You’re wrong,” he whispers. “I saw him die, you’re wrong.” He shouldn’t be alive, he can’t be alive. Not without him. He can feel their pitying gazes on him. He doesn’t want that, he wants his brother. He looks back over to his body, tears blurring his vision. The general, no Anakin was looking in their direction. 

He got to his feet and shakily walked towards him. Fives knew that he could see him, he could probably see all of them. “Why?” he asked quietly. “Why couldn’t you sense him with your Jedi banthashit?” He starts crying, tears stealing is sight but he’s close enough now to see the shock on his face. “WHY?!” He pulls back slightly. “YOU KRIFFING IDIOT!”.

“That’s enough Fives,” Hevy says placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s time to go.” He turns his head with a confused look. “Go?” he asked. “Go where?”.

“Well, it’s not Manda otherwise we’d be there already,” Cutup chuckles. “But talking from experience, the living don’t need the dead for company.” He contemplates it for a second before asking, “Can we go and find Echo?”. They nod and wrap their arms around him.

He looks back at Rex crying over his corpse. With a glare at Anakin and a deep breath in he walks away with his vode into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out but it's okay.


End file.
